Take Me or Leave Me
by ShadowLev
Summary: Logan hears James singing Rent in the shower and decides to join in. Jogan.


Happy late Valentine's Day, my loves. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"There will always be men in leather flirting with me!" James bellowed from within the bathroom. Logan blinked and looked over at the bathroom door.

"I guess it's Rent today," Logan murmured and hefted himself up onto the counter so he could eat his yogurt.

James' dulcet tones rolled through the bathroom

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say,_

_"Baby so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty,_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls..I can't help it baby._

_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

Logan giggled through a mouthful of yogurt. James was definitely unique and lived in his own world. The constant stares sometimes got to Logan, had gotten to him yesterday, but he guessed that was what happened when you dated the prettiest boy in the world. Sometimes it didn't help when the guy's only identity relied on being pretty.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me..._

_Take me baby or leave me_

A shudder ran through his body at the soulful bellow. Damn, he could sing. With that thought, Logan frowned and stared at his breakfast contemplatingly. His boyfriend had more than just a pretty face, much more than that. For one, he could sing. No one would ever dispute that. They would dispute the interesting universe in which James lived. He had invented an alternate personality that lived in his mirror and actively conversed with it. He'd gone so far as to convince the rest of them that it was real. Sane people didn't do that, it took something in the mind to create something like that. It wasn't for attention either, mirror James was around even when nobody else was, so it was pure James who created that person.

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby - let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks'd kill to fill your shoes_

_You'd love the limelight too, now baby_

_So be mine and don't waste my time_

_Cryin' - " oh Honeybear - Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

There was also the idea that James had postulated a science fiction-esque concept of swagger. Based heavily in theories of physics and relativity, the postulate had impressed Logan when Camille had explained it in full to him later, fully enthralled herself. She had then showed him his recipe for toast. Logan had managed to pinpoint several advanced trigonometry and calculus techniques inside of it and had been completely confused. How had the supposed airhead managed to come up with this? In the end, Logan just wrote it off as a James thing.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

Logan frowned into space, recalling last night with a pain in his chest. Chewing on his bottom lip, he angrily threw the yogurt cup into the garbage and the spoon into the sink. Of course there was a reason behind James' song choice. He knew every melodramatic song that could possibly fit their situation and would choose the best one possible to suit the situation. Logan felt anger well up inside of him again, what was he trying to do? Did he want to provoke another fight?

_No way - Can I be what I'm not_

_But hey - Don't you want your girl hot!_

_Don't fight - Don't lose your head_

_Cause every night- Who's in your bed?_

_who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

_"kiss pookie?"_

Fuck this, Logan thought and cleared his throat as he glared at the door. Just because he was hot didn't mean James could flirt around.

_It won't work, I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep_

_Baby, what's my sin?_

As if on cue, James stopped singing to let Logan take over. The dark haired teen found this bit relaxing in a way, as if he was expunging some of the negative feelings.

_Never quit, I follow through_

_I hate mess, but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby_

On "I love you," Logan couldn't help but crack a smile, and he knew that James was smiling in the shower. The water no longer came down, but Logan knew that James would take a couple more minutes to enjoy the steam and drip dry before reaching for the blow dryer. Just enough to finish the song.

_So be wise_

_'Cause this girl satisfies_

_You've got a prize who don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

Well, Logan thought, he doesn't pick the songs exactly right.

_Take me for what I am_

"A control freak," James shouted through the door. Logan cracked a grin.

_Who I was meant to be_

"A snob, yet over-attentive"

_And if you give a damn_

"A lovable, droll geek," James teased

_Take me baby or leave me_

"And anal retentive!" Ok, that one had some power to it.

Logan found himself jumping off the counter to stand outside the bathroom door.

_That's it! The straw that breaks my back_

_I quit, unless you take it back_

_Women, what is it about them?_

_Can't live with them or without them!_

The last couple of lines were sung with a power that must have woken up everyone in the house, but had them so scared to come out that they just pretended they didn't hear.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_(Who I was meant to be)_

_And if you give a damn_

_(And if you give a damn ya better)_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

Abruptly, before the last lines could be delivered, Logan jerked open the door and stormed into the moist, warm room. James blinked in surprise. The shorter boy pressed him fiercely against the wall and reached up to passionately kiss him. James sighed and relaxed into the meld of lips and tongue. Tension flew out of them.

When the kiss finally broke, James tilted his head down shyly, before sneaking a peak back up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently. Logan shook his head and kissed him softly once more.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things, it was really mean and jealous of me," Logan said softly, "Please forgive me, I love you." At the last three words, James cracked open a big smile and wrapped his arms around the other in a big bear hug. Logan groaned as his back cracked, but chuckled anyway and sank into it.

"Always,"

* * *

Thank you for reading. To all who review regularly, thank you so much. It tickles my muse, and more importantly keeps me sane. Well, as sane as possible. Please review!


End file.
